


Blackout

by cadey (haekass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Love in an elevator - living it up while you're going down.





	Blackout

It was, he decided, hotter than hell outside.

The dog days of August had finally come with a vengance after a cool summer. His business suit threatened to wilt with him under the intense heat and humidity, even in the few seconds it took him to cross the parking garage and into the blessed coolness of the elevator that would take him to his office.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment to recollect his thoughts. His day had started at the ungodly hour of five, he was at the office by six, and in court by eight. It was barely twelve-thirty and he was coming down from the high a conviction always brought him. This last case wasn't the easiest in the world, but he had gotten another rapist off the streets.

The elevator dinged softly. He opened his eyes and automatically checked the floor. Seeing that it wasn't his, he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms. There was only one person he wanted to see at the moment, and he intended to call her as soon as he reached his office. The doors opened, and his mouth went dry at the sight before him.

Hermione Granger wasn't the prettiest woman that worked in the DA's office, but to him, she couldn't be more beautiful if she tried. Her long brown hair cascaded over her soulders in waves, gently brushing against her red shirt, pulled taut against her breasts. Her business jacket was hanging open from her shoulders, the black fabric framing her body, and her short black skirt emphasizing just how long her legs were.

He blinked and brought his eyes back up to her face before she noticed his staring. A smile crossed his lips. "I was just going to call you," he said.

She entered the elevator and claimed the wall near enough to him so that he could smell her perfume, but far enough away to look proper for the camera. She looked his face over briefly and a bright smile appeared. "You won?"

"Of course I did," he answered with a hint of arrogance.

The elevator continued its smooth upward movement as she turned and gave him a look. "Careful, Harry, your arrogance is beginning to show."

He put on a hurt look. "Me? Arrogant? Never. Besides, you know that's Malfoy's job."

She snorted, a very unladylike sound and was about to retort when the elevator suddenly stopped and was plunged into darkness. The lights flickered back on for a second, enough for her to see his surprised face, then blinked back off.

"Well that was interesting," he muttered.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea." His clothing rustled for a moment. Then a bright green light filled the elevator. His cell phone provided enough light for her to see his equally surprised face as he dialed a number.

The light cut off just as suddenly as it had come on as he put the phone up to his ear. "Malfoy, it's me. What the hell just happened?" He listened for a moment. "I'm stuck in the elevator with Hermione." He sighed, annoyed. "Will you quit laughing? Is it just the damn elevator or not?" A bit of light bled out from beside his face as his lips twitched. "Oh. I see." He sighed again. "Yeah, just make sure to tell someone that we're stuck in here, okay? We'll be fine for a little while, but after that, it's going to start to get very hot in here." Another pause. "Dammit, quit laughing. Go get us some help, please." The green light reappeared as he brought the phone away from his face, then died as he ended the call.

"Well?"

"Malfoy says that the power's off to the entire building, but he doesn't know what's going on."

"So we just have to wait to be rescued?"

"That's about the sum of it. Although there is some good news."

"What's that?"

She could almost feel his grin. "With the power off, there's no camera." His arm snaked out and found its way around her waist, even in the darkness. "And with no camera, I can do this." He pulled her to him and found her mouth with his.

His tongue swept against her lips in a silent demand to part, the thrusting into her willing mouth when they did. She could feel her emotions being pulled along as Harry skillfully used his mouth to send her senses careening out of control, making her forget all about work and propriety. She pushed back against him, not at all startled to feel him hardening against her.

When he released her mouth, she gasped for air while he trailed kisses down her throat. "What... brought... this on?"

"Besides the fact that you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life and I love you madly?"

"And the fact that your testosterone is up because you won a case?"

She could almost see his unrepentant grin. "That too. So, do you want this," she gasped as his hand found its way under her skirt and pressed against the junction of her thighs, "or do you want to wait until I can get you into my apartment?"

She paused for a moment. They were technically still at work and maintence could come by at any time and pry the doors open. She also knew that if she chose to do so, he would stop and wait until they were in the privacy of his apartment. But the lights were off, she was horny, he was too, and no one would know. The sense of danger was only heightening her nerve endings, sending a tingle down her body. And his hand was still sandwiched between her legs. Her hips rocked a little against his hand, her body giving him an answer she had yet to speak.

"Hermione?"

"Yes," she finally said. With that, Harry returned to her mouth, capturing it in a bruising kiss while his hand rubbed slowly back and forth, creating a delicious friction. A moan worked its way free of her throat, echoing in the dark, confined elevator they were in.

"Like that, do you?" he huskily whsipered against her mouth.

She grinned. "I'd like it even more if your mouth was where your hand is."

"God, Hermione, do you realize how hot that sounded?"

"Absolutely."

His other hand found her mouth, brushing across it fondly before trailing down her neck, down her shirt front, barely brushing by her breast before it skipped down to her leg and started pushing her skirt up to her waist. His other hand came out to help push the other side of her skirt up. Once that was done, he pulled her bikini panties down as he dropped to his knees. His hands followed the curves of her legs until they stopped at her ankles. Her hand found his shoulder as one foot lifted to step out of her panties, then came back down.

His hands came to rest on her knees, then slightly pushed them apart. He trailed his hands back up, delighting in the shivers he could feel beneath them until they reached his intended target. Leaning forward, her scent wrapped him in a desire-soaked embrace, entreating him to bring her to orgasm again and again. His nose brushed her mound and his tongue shot out to gently lap at her. He heard her short indrawn breath and grinned. Spreading her legs open wider, he circled her clit a few times before gently flicking it. He repeated that process a few more times before his hand found her and teased her opening. His ears finally picked up the sounds of her strangled moans, and he knew that she was holding back from voicing them in case help got to them sooner than expected.

He slowly inserted a finger into her, then resumed teasing her clit with his tongue. He could almost see her biting her lip in an effort not to scream, her face flushed and her back arching as he sent her closer and closer to her climax. Just a few more strokes of his tongue...

His name came out on a high-pitched moan that was much lower in volume than normal while her hands clenched at his hair almost painfully as she surrendered to the pleasure. Her body went limp and she would have tumbled to the floor if his hands didn't capture her hips and hold her in place. For a moment, the only sound that echoed in the elevator was Hermione's harsh breathing. He gave her another moment to recover while his fingers stroked soothing patterns on her hips.

He was about to stand up and take her right there when he heard a pounding on the door almost directly behind him.

"Anyone in there?"

Hermione stiffened, clearly afraid that someone had heard her. Harry was pulling down her skirt as he turned to answer. "Yes, we're here!"

"Hang on for five minutes, we're going to get you out of there."

"Right." He lowered his voice. "Hermione, you okay?"

"God, what if they heard? I'll never..." He swiftly stood and silenced her in the best way he knew how - by kissing her.

"They didn't," he assured as he pulled back. "Now let's get you redressed so I can take you back to my apartment and rip all of your clothes off."


End file.
